1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image effect processing support apparatus, an image effect processing support method, and a medium for recording an image effect processing support program, which are preferable for a photographing device capable of performing photographing in which various kinds of special effect processing (filter effect processing) are added to images.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices with photographing function (photographing devices) such as digital cameras have been widely used. Some of such types of photographing devices include a display section and a function for displaying a photographed image on the display section. Furthermore, some of the photographing devices enable a menu screen to be displayed on a display section to facilitate an operation of the photographing devices.
In addition, photographing devices having a photographing mode in which predetermined filter effect processing is applied to a picked-up image have been developed. For example, by applying predetermined filter effect processing to a picked-up image, various kinds of image processing are possible, that is, a photographer can add his or her preference to the object, or clearly express the preference.
Incidentally, in a silver-halide photograph, coarseness of image quality of the photograph varies depending on the characteristics and the like of silver grains of a silver-halide film to be used, and impression of the roughness on the surface of the photograph (hereinafter, referred to as graininess) becomes strong in some cases. In general, the larger the size of silver grains, the more the graininess is noticeable. The graininess has an advantage in representation such as improvement in presence or texture of an object, and is sometimes effective particularly in monochrome images. Also in digital cameras, the above-described graininess can be added to a picked-up image by performing filter effect processing, which enables the image effect to be improved.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-19617 discloses a technique for generating image data from which a photograph that is substantially the same as the one obtained by a silver-halide camera can be obtained, by arbitrarily setting photographing conditions and developing conditions of a silver-halide camera with a photographing condition setting dial. The apparatus disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-19617 is configured to be able to set a granular noise imparting rate with a noise control dial, to superimpose granular data expressing graininess of a photograph obtained by photographing with a silver-halide camera on an image data, and obtain an image based on the image data on which the granular data is superimposed.